My life
by ristina225
Summary: ristina is a normal 9 grade ninja. DEaling with spying from naruto, and sasuke being all lovy dovy around her, and her own sister sakura trying to kill her. Will it kill her to live or will death surround her life and turn into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: i do not own naruto charecters just ristina_

_My life_

_Briiing! Briiinnng! went my alarm colck at 6:00 am. " ristina please wake up." begged my older sister sakura. My eyes still did not open. Causing my sister to get worried. She walked over and gently pushed me. " i'm awake...i'm awake." I moaned tiredly. My eyes opened to see sakura's long straight pink hair, sparkling green eyes, with a hidden village band wraped around her forehead, pink t shirt, and pink pants with pink shoes. I only saw her for 2 seconds before her form decipeared behind my door as she shut it. I got up and imidiatly went to my dresser, first grabbing a brush and combing through my long soft wavy black hair, then changed into a black t shirt, black miniskirt, and black shoes. Finally i put on my hidden village head band. I turned and opened my bedroom door and imidiatly regreted it. Naruto was sneeking around a corner aparently trying to spy on me that worm. " Naruto!!!" I screamed. He looked up alarmed that i caught him. " you perverted little pest!!" I still screamed. " well...i.." he stutered. " darn you naruto a year older than me and yet i'm stll more mature than you." i told calmly as i walked passed him down the stairs. I could barely hear the conversation my mom and sister were having. But the smell of cinnamon and toast came to my nostrils. Forceing a weak smile on my face as i walked into the kitchen. I looked at my mom then at sakura." ok you too have to explain why naruto is hear." i carefully asked. " well he's here because he wants to walk with to school." her mother answered. " well aren't we going into dorms which means today will be the last day i shall see you untill chrismas." i stated. My mom nodded and hugged sakura and i. Then she looked at the time and walked out the kitchen leaving naruto,sakura, and i alone for a few seconds. When she came back she threw to sakura and me our backpacks._


	2. begging of school

_Aothors note: i do not own any of the naruto charecters. But i do own roy and ristina._

_Roy: come on aothor make a fight scene._

_Aothor: that will wait till neat time roy._

_My life_

_ I left my house naruto from the looks of it was spying on me. " leave me alone naruto ok admire sakura instead of me." I stated as i quickened my walking pace to a slow jog to get away from naruto the anoying perv. My older sister on the other hand seemed to be in dream world or as i call wishing to see sasuke. I kept jogging even if they were way behind me i had no intention of slowing dowm just to walk with naruto. 20 minutes passed by and i made to school. But as i stepped onto campus another person perposly pushed me. I knew who it was without even looking."move it roy." i demanded." no why should i." he argued back as his saphire eyes glared at me. " no!" i yelled. Finally deciding to shove him back. He got knocked over into another boy who threw him into the ground. The scene was so bissare to me that i couldn't but laugh as i walked by. The campus started crowding with ninjas. As usual my sister comes walking onto campus like a beutiful queen just waiting to get on her throne. But as always i keep walking ignoring the stupid love comments about her. As i walked around i ran into my old freind neji. Neji is a 10 grader but is probly comes in second place in the running of hottest boy in school. His long black hair, and deep brown eyes give him second place. " hey neji. haven't seen you in a while." i told. " i've been around." he answered smiling just a little then walking off. I shrugged off the fact that neji just walked off on me. Then went and joined my freinds. Athough only one of them was on campus at the time. That one freind stood next to me with pride for some odd reason. I hoped that it wasn't because i shoved roy. Or even the fact that he's standing next to the most popular girls sister._


	3. fight

author note: i do not own naruto charecters just ristina and roy

Auther note: _this means a somg or thoughts. sorry i cut the song short._

my life (continuents)

I had to wait a full hour untill kakashi finally made to the campus grounds. The one freind that was waiting with me walked off. " students welcome to the hidden leaf village school. 10 through 12 grade will stay with their sensei. 9 graders will be asighned diffrent senseis or teachers." lord hokage explained. I was quitly looking around at the diffrent expressions. Sasuke, sakura, and naruto all walked up to kakashi. Finally the teachers stood up in a line ready to anounce what students they have. Funny thing that kakashi chose first. " ristina otori, roy hikaru, and taske omino." kakashi told. I moaned inwardly for having the same sensei as roy. It took about fifteen minutes for the rest of the teachers to pic. Finally the campus was cleared. " ok sasuke i want you to fight ristina. its hand to hand combat no chakra no weapons.

_I can take the rain on the foof of this empty house that doen't bother me,_

_I can take a few tears that i've got and just let them out,_

_But i'm not afraid to cry evry once in a while,_

_Even though going on with you still upsets me._

Sasuke stood two feet from me stairing me down like i was prey. My eyes searched him for any weakness but i found none. It felt like forever before he decided to came at me with full force. He went to punch me straight in the face but i ducked and punched him in the stomac. He leaped back almost imidiatly. He then ran at me and leaped over my head and punched me in the back. I struggled to keep standing but my knees failed me and before i knew it i was on the ground. I quickly flipped back on my feet just in time to miss a punch.

_Ever days every now and again i pretent i'm ok but thats not what gets me,_

_What hurts the most...was being so close,_

_And having so much to say,_

_And wacthing you walk away._

I looked around searching for a better battle ground. Then the thought came to me the trees. So i fled to the nearest tree and jumped to a branch. sasuke was on my tail. As soon as i landed on the branch he was ready to strike but i got to him first and kicked him in the stomac. Then i jumped back down onto the ground. I was prepared for a punch as sasuke came at me but instead kicked me in the stomac. I recovered quickly and defended his punc. Then punched him twice as hard as he kicked me. As he was wincing i kicked him.. He fled twords me and tripped me. I flipped so that i didn't have to fall to the ground.

_And never knowin what could've been,_

_And not seeing that loving you...is what i was trying to do,_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you...evrywhere i go,_

_I'm doing it._

A incoming punch hit me in the face. As soon as he punched me i kicked him. Shocking him just a little. But he regained strength just like me. I knew we were both wared out but that didn't matter. I wasn't ready to quit and from the looks of it neither was he. He came at me again and was thrusting his arm to hit me. I caught his wrist only about a second before he hit me and flipped him over my shoulder. It amazed me that he landed on his two feet but then again i kinda expected it. I turned ready for another blow. But as he ran at me i realized i could just step aside and he'd keep going. So i did.

_It's hard to force that smile when i see our old freinds and i'm alone,_

_Still haunted...getting up getting dressed never want this regret,_

_But i know if i could do it over_

_i would treat evryway all the words i say in my __I would treat everyway all the words i say in my heart unspoken_

Sasuke plumeted to floor. In the background i could hear naruto laugh. THen sasuke was running at me and droped kicked me in the stomac. I fell but i didn't care i got right back up. Even though my body was screaming in pain. Sasuke was running at me. But as suddenly as he started to run at me he stoped and i saw hand wrap around him. " sasuke stop!!! your gonna kill her. My sister. Please." my sisters voice pleaded. I didn't realize how bad i was hurt untill i looked down and saw blood streaming down my body. My knees caved in for a second time but this time i felt that there was no way of standing up again.


	4. nurses office

_author note: _I do not own naruto charecters but i do own ristina

_My _life

I knew i was fadeing into the darkness as my mind became dark and i could barly think. The last words i heard were"she's uncounsious naruto got run for help take roy with you." I wasn't sure if kakashi or sasuke said that. But i was sure not to find out.Time seemed to freeze. It felt like 15 mins before my eyes seemed to open. I was met with dark brown eyes stairing down on me. " how long have i been out?" i qustioned. " only three hours though i do say you need more rest." the person told. " neji is there any way i can stand up and anyways i'm not on campus. right?" I qustioned. " no your too damanged...anyways your inside the school in the nurses office. i would say you got two more hours in this place. " neji told me. His eyes shifted up wards." its pretty bad isn't it?" I asked. " yeah at one point they thought you were gonna die but oviously you did not. Anyways sasuke is in the nurses office too. said to be a lot of bleeding at first and a broken leg." he explained. I didn't feel like answering so i nodded my head. Neji caught the fact that i wished to be alone because i did not answer him. He left without a goodbye. I searched the room i was in and saw a letter. I could barly read the letter but i think i read it pretty clearly.

_Dear ristina,_

_ I am sorry for not stoping the fight once it got to the point where you and sasuke were bleeding suverly. I hope you wake up to read this letter for i thought you would give up before it got that far. But you proved me wrong. Your willingness to prove that you could win against sasuke really showed. I think you are a great ninja and that as an otori you have not wasted your talent. Although sakura may have a diffrent last name she still carrys the otori blood within her yet she holds her mothers talents. I realize that i have underestimated you. For that i am sorry._

_ your teacher,_

_ kakashi_

I realized that apologised but also still thought i was weak. So once again i was determined to prove him wrong.Although i knew i could not prove him wrong if i sat in this room all day. So i tried to stand up. But failed cause i fell to the ground. I was determined to stand. So i tried again and this time i stood. I walked slowly and reached the door. Carefully opening the door. Only to see someone i never expected crying in sdaness.


	5. lord hokage and getting better

_author note:_I do not own any naruto charecters but i do own ristina.

Ristina: i apologize for any spelling mistakes and plz review.

_author note:_ thanks ristina for reminding me.

_My life_

I stood there amazed at the scene in front of me. Naruto was crying. And my sister was rubbing his back. They looked like they were a couple or an item. "_it isn't possible...it can't be possible that she wants to go out with naruto or are they alredy a couple_." I thought. Slowly i walked out the door. " hows sasuke and where is he i need to talk to him?" i qustioned carefully making sure to sound calm and nice. " hes in the room to the right of where you were." sakura explained. Her eyes coldened as if she hated sasuke. I nodded and walked into the room to my right. " sasuke i'm sorry i don't know what came into me." i quitly apologized. " i accept but i am sorry for worrying your sister." sasuke told. " don't worry about it my sister is not the one thats worrying from the looks of it she hates you and that naruto is crying." I stated. i looked down. " figures everyone would hate me just cause i nearly killed a girl." sasuke told. " no they shouldn't hate you nobody should its your fault and its not mine think of it this way it was a natural ninja fight." i explained. " ok..." he agreed. " alright." i said. I walked out of the room. " sakura please don't hate sasuke and naruto would you quit crying you look that a little baby." I told. " i never hated sasuke i hate you for giving him a damn broken leg." my sister argued. It didn't bother me at all. naruto wiped his eyes. I walked passed them both and walked right out of the nuses office. I looked down the corridor knowing that i was lost. Still i did not care so i strode down the corridor. Not careing where the heck i went. Within what seemed to be 15 mins i found the libery. I knew i could walk into the libery so i did. It amazed me to see lord hokage sitting in one of the libery chairs having a little chat with kakashi. I walked to the table where they sat at. " hi kakashi." I said. " whoah ristina what are you doing out of the nurses office?" kakashi qustioned. " well i think i'm ok so i just walked out of the nurses office." I stated. Kakasi smiled and continued to talk to lord hokage. Which of course confused me. But then i remembered what sakura once said that lord hokage lives in the school. So then it seemed natural to me. Of couse i started to turn away. " ristina do you think you can walk to your dorm?" lord hokage asked. " i am fine thank you and i can walk to my dorm but...there is a problem i don't know where it is." I told. Lord hokage nodded. He waved his hand twords a girl that was reading. She put down the book and walked over. " hinata this is your room mate ristina if i am correct." lord hokage told. " yeah shes in my dorm alon with sakura why?" she asked. " well i want you to take her to her dorm." lord hokage told. Hinata nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the libery.


	6. my nightmarish dorm

_My life_

_ AS hinata dragged me down the long hallways of the school i couldn't help but get this weird feeling. AS if sasuke was softing to me. No way i repeated in my mind. That is rediculas ! How could a cold harded bastard like sasuke fall in love with me? That sentence was repeating in my head over and over . Finally hinata made it to my dorm or her dorm room. I was greatful cause when i entered the room i imdiatley forgot about sasuke . I sat down on the only bed that didn't look occupied since there was only three beds. I looked around. I noticed near the bed closest to me there was a bunch of pictures of sasuke. That figures they put me in my sister's dorm. I groaned. I layed my head back and looked at hinata's area . It was sorta dull but i can't blame her she in sakura's dorm. Which come to think of it my sis kinda took most the room over with her stupid pics of sasuke. This year i think i will go insane. Just being in my dorm scares me. I looked at hinata and asked" hinata how can withsatnd my sis?" I noticed that hinata sighed . " well she is anoying but...nvm." hinata refused to continue. Which made my curiosity level rise. I didn't push the issue any further because my sister happened to enter the dorm. "hey hinata." sakura said cheerfully but when she looked at me her eyes seemed to turn into flames. I sighed."what did i do this time sis?" I asked. " you are...you and ur little concerns for my guy!" sakura yelled. I rolled my eyes. "pitiful that you have to be so jelous of me when i find no intrest in guys that think they are atrong." I said with a hint of anoyence. " well stay away from my guy sis!" sakura said. " well for one when was he dateing you and two like i said i find no intrestest in guys like sasuke." I stated and layed my head on my pillow. Soon enogh i passed out and in my sleep i hoped i would never wake up. But my dream was soon interupted when i felt someone shaking me. " what the hell?" i qustioned as i slowly woke up. _

_"its dinner time!" a soft voice spoke. "hmm." I moaned as i sat up and looked at my clock . I looked down and checked to see if i fell asleep in my school clothes. Which to my non amazement i did. So i stood up and brushed my hair. I was then rready to follow hinata and my sis to the dinner table. And once again i was in for a surprise when i got there . _


End file.
